The Perfect Senario
by SAngel
Summary: H/G ; about 3 years after Hogwarts; LAST CHAPTER; R/R
1. Meeting

Author's Note: Hi all! This is my first fanfic. I have helped my sister, Beccs, with her stories but... Anyway, I want to get this up before I go to Germany. When I get back (April 16) I must have 5-10 reviews or emails (Sangelness@aol.com) before I start/ put up the next chapter. This is H/G!!! Harry has been out of Hogwarts for 3 years and Ginny 2. He works for the Ministry (an Auror) and Ginny teaches Charms at Howgarts because some drastic thing happened to Flitwick. Ron and Hermione are going to get married. There's some other stuff you'll find out later. Sorry if I spell things wrong! Okay... on with the story. Enjoy! Ciao! SANGEL  
Disclamer: All of J.K. Rowlings' stuff is hers. Nothing is really mine unless I invented it. Blah, Blah, Blah (you know what I mean)  
  
The Perfect Senario: Chapter 1- Oh No!  
"Harry!" Molly Weasley called, her head sticking out of his flat's fireplace, "Could you come over here for a bit?"  
"Sure!" He replied. "I'll be right there." He finished what he was doing and Apparated to the Burrow which had doubled in size when Arthur Weasley became Minister in Fallback (A/N the second highest Ministry position, the Minister is a new character called Sam Sugger but he isn't important).  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called, almost in tears. "Do you remember the conversation that we had about you helping at the wedding?"  
"Yes..." Harry said slowly.  
"Well... See, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are all staying here for various reasons. Bill, Julia (A/N I told you Beccs was my twin sis, right?), and Bobbette (age 4) are coming to help security. Bill and Julia will be in Bill's room and Bobbette will be in Ginny's room with the other girls. Charlie, Sarah, Cam and Rachael are coming to help with security. Charlie and Sarah will be in his room, Rachael (age 5) will be with Bobbette, and Cam (boy, age 7) will be in the attic. Fred, Angelina, and Sammy (girl, age 9) are coming to calm everyone down. Fred and Angelina will be in Fred and George's room, Sammy will be in the basement because there isn't enough room in Ginny's room for all of the girls. George, Katie, and Kat (girl, age 9) are coming for the same reason. Kat will be with Sammy and George and Katie will be in the guest room. Ron is staying here and Hermione is at their flat. Hermione's family is all staying at her house and Ginny has to stay somewhere, because if she stays at Hogwarts, she won't get here in time."(The wedding of Ron and Hermione is at the Burrow.)  
"So, could Ginny stay at your country house Harry?"  
"Sure. I think that I will stay there too then. How long does she have off?"  
"About a week and a half."  
"She can stay with me the whole time. It will be a good vacation. Tell Ginny to come anytime on Sunday. I'll probably be busy finishing up, but you can try contacting me."  
"Oh, thanks Harry. I knew that you would say it was okay. I'll tell Ginny." A timer rings. "Oh! I have to meet the caterer. Bye Harry! See you soon!"  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry and he left to go back to his flat and clean up so he could spend a week and a half with a certain beautiful red- headed Hogwarts Charms teacher.  
  
A/N: I have more but I can't write more if I want to put this chapter up in time. I will put one up by the 18th if I have enough reviews. Hint: Harry will meet Ginny for the first time in over one year wearing only his boxers... More on the twins... More on the wedding details, including clothes and who will walk with who...  
~SANGEL  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! SANGELNESS@aol.com   



	2. The Arrival

Author's Note: I am really obsessed with writing details so ignore all of the details if you want! I wrote a lot on the long plane ride to Germany (where I have been for the last 10 days). I didn't quite finish as much as I would have liked but... so just understand that. I would also like to thank the ONE reader who REVIEWED!!!!!!! What a disappointment! I will, form now on, have the chapters written and will only put them up after 3 reviews or emails (I will also except 1.5 or 2 reviews depending on how long they are). Oh, I also wanted to let you know that the time period is about early May and that I'm not (even though you know I am) perfect so there are TONS of mistakes!!  
:) :) :) SANGEL Sangelness@aol.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone who you know is J.K. Rowlings  
  
Chapter 2, Details (A/N Don't ask how I came up w/that title)  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Ginny Weasley knock on Harry Potter's country house door. She could hear someone rumbling around the house. Ginny Weasley, now 19, was very pretty with auburn hair, streaked with red highlights, and had bright hazel eyes. She stood, anxiously waiting, for the door to open. The door opened to reveal a very rumpled Harry standing there in his bathrobe.  
  
"Hey Ginny," He said sleepily.  
  
"Hey!" She said and looked at her watch, "Eleven?"  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm so used to being by myself that I forgot what I look like. Come in."  
  
"Thanks. So... Are you excited for the wedding?"   
  
Yeah, but it would be more exciting to spend time with you. Oops, did I just think that? "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. They are my best friends. How about you?"  
  
"Yup. I mean, they are perfect for each other so, why not?"  
  
They were silent for a few seconds before Harry spoke again. "Do you want a tour of the house?"  
  
"Sure." I wonder if he is going to change. He looks really good right now.   
  
"Okay. Well, I think that I will go up and change. So, I'll be right back." Harry said and left. Ginny put bags down and looked around. It looked like the kitchen was in front of her. The stairs that Harry had went up were to her left and to her right was some unknown passageway. She was in was what looked like a living room- it had a loveseat, two reclining chairs, a coffee table, and a Muggle TV set.  
  
"I know it's a little confusing." A voice from behind her said.  
  
"Oh! Harry! I didn't hear you coming."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Well, ready for a tour?" He asked. "We can come back for your bags later." Harry led Ginny into the kitchen- like room. "This is, obviously, the kitchen." They continues to walk in that direction and came to a big room with a long table. "This is the dining room. The people who built this house had lots of parties and needed all of this space. I don't really mind but it is really huge for just me." Then they rambled on to the next room, a huge empty room that looked suspiciously like a ball room.  
  
"Wow." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah," was Harry's reply from over her shoulder. "I heard that they had huge parties. This was their ballroom. I heard that they had magnificent parties here. Okay, as we keep on going, we will come back to the welcoming room. The whole place is a circle."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, sort of. This part is. But, if you go to the right you will get to the garden room and the greenhouse, but they are both in bad shape and need to be cleaned up. I haven't really had the time to clean everything up yet."  
  
"When did you buy this place?"  
  
"Right after you graduated. I thought that it would make a nice vacation house."  
  
"It does."  
  
"Thanks. Now, I'll show you the upstairs." They went up the stairs. The upstairs was much smaller then the downstairs. When they came to the top, there was one hallway with four doors. Harry stopped at the first room on the right and they looked in; it was a medium sized bedroom with tons of boxes and furniture in it.  
  
"Sorry for the mess." Harry said, "I keep all of my junk in here."  
  
"Don't worry, my room at the Burrow is just like this." The two of them left that room and they came to another bedroom with a bathroom, a library, and a room for relaxing, used as an office. Then they turned to the left side of the hallway.  
  
"This is my bedroom." Harry said as they went in. His room was obviously the master bedroom. It was huge with a king-sized bed against one of the walls and a balcony on the other.  
  
"Ooh. Nice room." Ginny commented.  
  
"I know." Harry said. He started to walk towards a door off of a different wal and opened it. "This is the bathroom."  
  
"It's more like a bathing room." Ginny laughed. The "bathing" room was huge: the first part had an old-fashioned bathtub and towel holder; the second part had a shower and a towel rack; and the third part was a huge hot tub. All three parts were situated in a triangle. When you turned the corner, there was a toilette and sink that were also separated by a door.  
Off of the bathing section, there was another door. Harry opened it. Inside was a room that was almost identical to Harry's room, minus the mess in his room and the canopy bed in this room.  
  
"Tada!" Harry said, "Your room. It's not perfect and all but..."  
  
"It seems perfect." Ginny said reverently.  
  
"Good. Now that you've seen your room do you still want to see the rest of the house?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay then follow me." Harry led Ginny out of the room and into the hallway, where he opened the last door. Inside, there was a set of stairs that led up to the attic. They walked up the stairs. "This is the attic. This is the best part of the attic." Harry said as he led Ginny through the mess and up a step and onto the roof. "You can see for miles."  
  
"Wow." Ginny said.  
  
"I put a seeing charm on the roof so that now you can see as far as the Burrow when you put on special glasses. Soo... that's the end of the tour. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Umm... do you want to show me the garden room and maybe have some lunch."  
  
"Sure. Follow me. Oh, and we should also send your mum an owl.  
  
A/N: Okay Okay. BORING that is also why I'm going to put the next chapter up with this one (I think). I also know that that there are, most likely, at least two mistakes- DEAL! Ciao :) and review!!!!:)  



	3. More time

Author's Note: THIS IS NOT PERFECT! I'm trying to get through this quickly for your pleasure. I might even split this into parts or something... I don't know what else to write but REVIEW and read on...  
Disclamer: I don't own anyone who belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 3: Untitled (sorry)  
Buzz! Buzz! A loud noise ran through all of Harry's house. "Ugh." Ginny said and she trampled through the bathroom into Harry's room. "Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I'm going to start coffee."  
  
"Thanks." Harry mumbled.  
  
"That means that you should be down in 5 minutes or I will show you was a water charm looks like when done by a Charms teacher."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Says who? Anyway, if you're not there, all of the coffee will be gone." With that Ginny went downstairs to start coffee with Harry dragging behind her. They went into the kitchen, started coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table. Janna, Mrs. Weasley's owl, came in via the window and dropped off a letter from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Here is a schedule of events coming up soom and the times that you need to be there. Come and drop by soon. Love Mum/Molly  
  
Monday 10:00 Diagon Alley for clothes and sizings; lunch at Diagon Alley  
3:00 meeting at the caterer's to discuss bridal shower/ bachelor parties. I would invite you to dinner but Arthur and I won't be home.  
  
Tuesday. 11:00 Burrow for greeting relatives and lunch; you have to stay till after dinner (most likely) because we have "wedding talk"  
  
Wednesday: 7:00 at Hogsmede to meet with decorators, more shower/party talk; What you two are doing at the reception for Ron and Hermione.  
  
Thursday: DAY OFF- Prepare your speeches  
  
Friday: Calming Ron and Hermione down; final fittings, decorations, and catering  
  
Saturday: Party/ Shower  
  
Sunday: Rehearsal Dinner  
  
Monday: Wedding and Cleanup  
  
"Busy schedule." Harry said.  
  
"Imagine what it'll be like for Ron and Hermione."  
  
"I don't want to." Harry said as they finished drinking their coffee.  
  
Author's Note: I was going to write more (I have it written) but someone else in my family needs the computer so since I want this out NOW I will put up the rest (with more) ASAP though it will be ASAP double if I get the amount of reviews needed. :) SANGEL  
Sangelness@aol.com   



	4. Day One- Dresses to Meet (?)

Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry! My internet cable was broken and I couldn't get on to post my story-my computer was also being hogged for a while! Thanx for all of the reviews though! They were a nice surprise and my rule is off. I will try to write as much as I can as quickly as I can because I'm going to be in Disney World (yay!) from Friday to Monday night. There are lots of mistakes as always but enjoy! And just in case you want to review Sangelness@aol.com love ME :)  
  
Disclamer: If you recognize anything as J.K. Rowling's than it is hers.  
  
Busy Day  
Since we last left Harry and Ginny, Ginny has, in this order: showered, dressed and unpacked. Harry has: cleaned up the kitchen, started the dishwasher, showered and dressed. Harry and Ginny are now ready to leave for Diagon Alley. "Harry!" Ginny called from across the bathroom. "It's time to go!"  
  
"Okay." He replied as he came out of his room and went into the hall. "Ready?" He said to, in his opinion, a gorgeous Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Yup. Are we Apparating?"  
  
"Yup. See you in front of Gringotts."   
  
"Can do." Ginny said and they left.  
~Half a second later~  
"Okay, so where are we meeting everyone?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"In front of the wedding shop."  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"Ummm... There." Ginny pointed to a building that stuck out from the others. So they walked over the store and went in. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, and her parents were all there.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're here." Molly said. "Harry, you, Ron, Arthur, and Malcom (A/N I have no clue how I came up w/ that name.) are going to go look at suits, and the rest of us will be looking at dresses. If you find something that you like make sure that you check it with us. We also need to make sure that Ron and Hermione match, and that Ginny and Harry match them. Okay, go off and look." She leads Delia (A/N another name), Ginny and Hermione off to a rack.  
An hour later, Hermione has about 5 dresses to try on and Ginny has about 10.  
"Okay. Hermione and Ron can try on their clothes first." Molly said. (A/N there are only two dressing rooms.) So, Ron goes in to try on one of his two suites and Hermione starts trying on one out of her five, with her mother to help her zip up the dresses. Ron came out first, looking very handsome in his suit (A/N ??). "Ron dear, I think that this suit will work for you." Molly said and everyone else there agreed.   
  
"Good." He said. "I don't think that I could stand trying on tons of these."  
  
"Hush." Said Molly. "Ooh look at Hermione." Hermione was wearing a pure white dress with little beaded flowers, the perfect neckline and a puffy but silky skirt. It looked stunning.  
  
"Wow. Herm. You look stunning." Ron said.  
At the same time, Ginny said, "Perfect fit."  
  
"How many dresses do you have left to try on?" Mollie asked.  
  
"This was the fourth one. I think that Hermione is done searching for the perfect dress." Delia stated.  
  
"I think that you are right." Said Molly and Ginny at the same time. Mollie continued. "Next, Harry go try on your suit and I'll help Ginny with her dresses. Ginny, why don't you take those three that don't match Hermione's dress out." Ginny did so and then went with her mother into the dressing room. Molly and Ginny could hear Harry come out and wait for them. After Ginny finished trying on 5 dresses, they found a match. It was pale blue/ periwinkle silk that was straight and fitting. The top was also perfect for Ginny; the dress had pale blue straps, the same fabric as a sheer layer on the bottom of her dress.  
  
"It's perfect. You two look great together." Said Hermione.   
  
Suddenly both Ginny and Harry turned a little pinkish and they mumbled 'thanks' under their breath. Then Molly told Ginny and Harry to change while the others paid for/ got the outfits and that they should meet them at the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Everyone ate lunch and left to off where ever they had to go. Ginny and Harry went to the caterer's. Everyone else went off somewhere else (A/N I don't know where! Maybe the decorators...).   
  
"So, what are you planning to do for the shower?" a pleasant middle- aged woman asked Ginny.  
  
"Ummm, well I thought that I would have a luncheon at the Burrow."  
  
"Oh, well then, you should do..." the lady blabbed on while Ginny and Harry exchanged looks of boredom, only stopping to ask Harry the same question and to go on again. When she finally finished, Harry and Ginny said thank you and left.  
  
"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" Harry asked Ginny after they escaped their doom.  
  
"I don't care. You?"  
  
"If you don't mind stopping at the store, we can make some super scrumptious dinner at home and we could do something there afterwards."  
  
"Sounds good with me." So, they left to go to the store. They decided to make baked ziti and garlic bread. So they did and then they ate their delicious meal together. After finishing, Ginny said that she wanted to try out Harry's hot tub. So they changed into their swim suites (separately) and met in the bathroom where Harry, who had changed quicker, was making sure that the temperature was perfect.  
  
Harry heard the door open and asked Ginny what temperature she thought the water should be (without looking up). She answered and he looked up. Harry's eyes almost left their sockets, after all Ginny was almost like his little sister, or rather, she was Ron, Fred and George's little sister and if she ever wore anything like that in their presence, they would all make her change. (A/N you get the drift, after all, all that they wear at Hogwarts are robes, long ones). She was wearing a Muggle bikini that was cute and perfect for Ginny (A/N it is, for us, pretty usual- tube and regular bottoms; but for Harry...). Wow! Ginny looks really pretty in that. But I doubt that any of her brothers would approve! Ron would have a fit if he knew that she was wearing that and it is just the two of us.  
Wow! Ginny thought Harry has really grown up since the last time I saw him like this. Ooh, he keeps in shape and is sort of tan. Why am I thinking like this? Stop it thoughts it's not like you have a crush on him after all of these years!  
  
So Ginny and Harry relaxed in the hot tub till the wee hours of the night. Ginny, still exhausted from all of the traveling and rushing that they had done and the fact that it was late, fell asleep. Harry, being a gentleman (A/N am I sure about this?) carried her to bed, put a drying charm onto Ginny, and also enchanted a cloak to wrap around her. Before leaving to go to his room, Harry caught himself staring at Ginny. God, She has gotten really beautiful. Then, realizing what he was thinking, Harry quickly went to his room and went to bed. His dreams were filled with a certain redhead. And her dreams were of him.  



	5. Families, families, families

Author's Note: Hello all! I know that it has been a while! But... I had fun in Disney World so...this is the next part (wow!)! I have no clue how it is going to turn out! Hopefully well. Enjoy, yes there will be mistakes. A very special thanx to all of you that reviewed that didn't have to. It makes me feel appreciated and because of your hard work, I don't care how many reviews I get. But...if you want to you can.LUV ME:) Sangelness@aol.com  
  
Disclamer: Nothing that is J.K. Rowling's is mine. :)  
  
Torture Greeting  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" a magically enhanced alarm clock rang in Ginny and Harry's ears.  
  
"Ginny, you up?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm up." Ginny said as she stumbled into Harry's room. "what are we doing today?"  
  
"Greeting your family."  
  
"Ugh. I know that they are family but... all of them at once..." Ginny sighed. "Oh well. I'm going to jump into the shower."  
  
"Okay, use the big one and I'll go down to make breakfast. When I hear the water stop I'll head up for my shower and leave you breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good." Ginny said and left to take her shower.  
  
  
~ about 1 hour later~  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called, "It's time to go."  
  
"Okay!" he yelled back, "Meet you there!" Ginny and Harry Apparated into the Burrow.  
  
"Ginny! Harry!" Molly said and came over to give them hugs. "I'm so glad that you are here early. I need you to set the table."  
  
"Sure." They said together and went out to accomplish their task. Just as they finished, Ginny and Harry heard people arrive. Percy and Penny arrived with all of their kids and were followed by Charlie, Sarah, Cam, and Rachael. As soon as they were all in everyone else arrived and it was one big mess. People were saying and hugging 'hi' to everyone. Along the way, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all managed to make comments to Ginny and Harry about them staying together. With each comment, Ginny and Harry got redder and redder. Finally, Molly called everyone inside to eat and talk. The talk was all about the wedding, and none of it was really new to Ginny or Harry, so they just ignored it.  
Sometime after the wedding talk had died down, the kids left, and suddenly, the conversation was immediately directed at both Harry and Ginny's love life situations. After manuvering thought that talk, Harry and Ginny managed to change the subject to everyone else and they were safe from thinking about each other (dangerous topics).  
  
Late that night, after everyone was talked out, Ginny and Harry said their goodbyes and left because they had an early day the next day.  
  
After changing into their pajamas, Ginny and Harry said goodnight to each other and went into their respective rooms. Little did they know, Fred and George gave them a little charm.  
  
Ginny nad Harry had decided to wake up at about 6 to get ready for the day. At about 5:30 an alarm went off softly. Fred and George had hexed it keep the part of Ginny and Harry's minds that controlled wakeness asleep until 2 minutes before Harry and Ginny talked to someone else. (aka. They will move and get up but won't be mentally awake.) At around 5:45, an alarm rang to wake Ginny and Harry up but Ginny seeing the time, rolled around on something soft (and almost !shock! human-like!!) and went back to sleep. The soft (almost human- like) object (which happened to be Harry) also moved around, felt something soft and very comfortable, pulled it/her (but he doesn't know htat) closer to him and fell back to sleep. At 6, the alarm rang, and Harry and Ginny woke up, saw the other person in the same bed, being held close, and slowly got up. (by the way Fred and George also placed a hex where they can control movements, it only works on family/close friend thought). Sudenly, Harry kissed Ginny (long!!). After doing that, he led her into the bathroom.  
  
A/N: what do you think?  



	6. 

Author's Note: Thanx to all of you who reviewed! Kudos to you! I know that that was   
short but I was in Virginia Beach (I love band because it means trips!) and I wanted to get   
it done before I left. So… I know what most of your reactions were but (nope!) Ginny   
and Harry aren't together yet. I don't know exactly when, if you have ideas email me.   
Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes!!! Luv Sangel (SARAH~ ME) Sangelness@aol.com ?  
  
Disclamer: J K Rowling owns whatever is hers.  
  
The Awakening  
"Fred! George!" A very angry Katie and Angelina screamed simultaneously. "We   
just found out what you did to poor Harry and Ginny and preformed the   
countercurse." Continued Angelina.  
  
"Why would you do that to them? They still have to see each other for five days   
plus!" Katie added. "You know that right before we stopped them they were going   
into the bathroom together!"  
  
"So?" Asked George.  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" asked Fred. "We were just pushing them along."   
Fred and George both grinned innocently. Katie and Angelina just sighed.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
(Why am I in the bathroom with Harry?) Ginny thought to herself. (Oh God.) as   
flashbacks flowed through her head. "Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you remember what I remember?"  
  
"I think so. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I think that it was Fred and George."  
  
"Well, then we have to think of a good revenge." Harry said.  
  
"I agree. Now, I am going to shower; if that is okay with you."  
  
"It's fine. I'll contact the Breakfast Place (a breakfast restaurant in Hogsmede) and   
get us reserved and ordered. What do you want?"  
  
"Umm… French toast and a biscuit."  
  
"Can do." Harry went to the fireplace to order and Ginny went to take a shower.  
  
(Wow!) Ginny thought (Harry was a really good kisser. Oh no, not again! I will   
not think about him.) She resolved to herself.  
  
(God! Ginny!) Harry thought (She's so beautiful and wonderful and… no! I will   
not fall for her! I don't love her! Wait, who said anything about love? This cannot   
be happening!).   
  
Harry called the place and ordered breakfast and Ginny finished her shower. All   
thoughts of their thoughts were forgotten and they continued their day. Breakfast   
and the decorators' was a success.  
  
  
~The next day~  
  
Around eleven, Harry woke up. " I don't want to work on my toast yet." He said   
out loud and decided to surprise Ginny. So, he went downstairs and started to   
make a scrumptious brunch.  
  
"Mmm…" Ginny mumbled, waking up to a nice aroma. "Yummy."  
  
Then, "Tada! Wake up Ginny!" a voice said from the doorway of her room.  
  
"Oh Harry! What's this for?"  
  
"I couldn't work on my toast/ speech thing and I decided to make brunch instead."  
  
"It looks lovely." Ginny commented.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he walked over to her bed carrying the tray. He placed it   
on a tray and said dig in.  
  
A/N: Sorry! I couldn't write anything! I will try to be a better writer but… well, if   
you have any suggestions, comments, whatever email (Sangelness@aol.com).   
SORRY! SANGEL  



	7. Commencing

Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry that this is so late but I was really busy. Please forgive me! I will try to make it up by trying to make this as long and intensive as possible. I finally figured out how Ginny and Harry will get together and the basics about that. I thank the reviewers again-it makes me feel appreciated! I still have to cover the shower/b.party, the wedding, the day after, the next next day after that (I think) and the epilogue- I don't know how much I will get done now, I should be done soon and will start my next story (I think that it will be an l/j, cause I have some ideas, but I'm not sure about that). So, enjoy. R/R  
:) Sarah Sangelness@aol.com   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as J K Rowling's or Warner Bros.  
  
Commencing Preparation  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione screamed into the fireplace. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Hermione..???" Ginny mumbled in the direction of the fireplace, "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Ginny! It's 9 AM. I can't sleep and I worrying! Help!"  
  
"Okay, Hermione, it's a little after nine, three days before your wedding; we are meeting the dressmaker for a final fitting in three hours. In half an hour, I will Apparate to your flat and we will go out for breakfast and shop and talk till we have to be at the dressmaker. We will then spend the rest of the day lounging and going to occasional meetings. Got it?"  
  
"Okay." So, Ginny got up and called to Harry that she would be with Hermione all day and that she was showering and don't wait for her. She then showered and got ready for a day with a nervous bride.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called after she Apparated. "Finally! Where are going?"  
  
"I thought that we could go to Diagon Alley (and the Leaky Cauldron) for breakfast. Then we will shop and relax for a while, we will also make arrangements for us to go to the spa in the afternoon." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh. Good idea," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay. Off we go." So they Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast and from there they went shopping until they had to meet the dressmaker, where everything went fine. They then proceeded to finish the rest of their agenda. (A/N I can't really think of more details and I don't think that I want to so... deal with it! The day was pretty much to calm Hermione.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Commenced and Counting  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said in a singsong voice. "Up-y-up!"  
  
"Ginny?!" Harry moaned, "It's early!"  
  
"Nope, sleepy-head. Besides, we have a lot to do, today's the party!"  
  
Harry moaned. "Ginny, still..."  
  
"Still what?! Get up or I'll put a water charm on you, it will urge you to get up and shower! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!" She preformed a charm on Harry to make him, but not his bed, soaking wet.  
  
"I'm up!" Harry said and jumped out of bed.   
  
"Good." Ginny said, "I've already showered and I will meet you in the kitchen for breakfast in..." she checked her watch, "20 minutes. Got it?"  
  
"Yes miss-drill-sergeant-ma'am. Right away." So, Ginny went to make breakfast and Harry went to shower and then met her in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Harry," Ginny said when he came down, "I am going to be at Hermione's flat setting up, running, and cleaning up after the bridal shower. I will be there from 1 till about 6, and then we (Hermione, my mother, her mother, and all of the sister- in- laws and female children) will go out to dinner and spend time, whoever belongs there, at the Burrow until my father and all of them come home. Got it?"  
  
"Yup. And I will be here setting up for and running the bachelor party for Ron." They finished their breakfast and started to get ready for the rest of their days. At 1, Ginny Apparated to Hermione (and Ron, who had left for the Burrow)'s flat. She kicked Hermione out (she went to her mother's house) and started to get ready for the shower. The people came to the shower and they had a luncheon, shared stories, and opened presents (everyone had the first letter of what they had to bring.) Then everyone left and Ginny cleaned up. She and all of the females sort of in her family hung out and talked and then left for dinner in Hogsmede, via Floo Powder. After that, whoever was staying at the Burrow, plus Ginny, went to the Burrow and relaxed there, the younger ones, also went to bed.  
  
At about 11, after an exhausting day for everyone, the male Weasley's returned and Ginny left. When she arrived, Harry was almost done cleaning up (A/N I don't know what they did at the party.) So Ginny decided to wait up for him and then they could watch Muggle TV. So she went into the living room, sat on the couch, and started to a movie on TV. Harry came in during the middle of that movie (A/N I don't know what, insert the name of a non-action, most likely chick- flick good movie that is quiet or semi- quiet and peaceful.) As the next movie started to go by, Harry and Ginny started to cuddle closer and both of them started to drift into a nice sleep as the TV kept on playing.  
  
A/N: I was going to stop here but I don't think that I could do that to you, since I haven't written in a while. All of you who also slack (I hate that word, it's so normal and icky sounding) take advice while you can!  
  
  
Mmm... was the first thought that Ginny had upon drifting awake. This is really comfortable. Déjà vu! Then she started to slowly drift asleep again.   
  
Approx. 10 minutes later, Harry started to think the same basic idea but he really woke up afterwards. Whoa? Why is something stopping me from getting up? Oh, it's just Ginny. Oh, that nice, I could get used to this... Ginny! What is she doing like this? Then he started to remember flashbacks from the night before- Ginny watching a movie- him next to her- slowly falling asleep. "Ginny?" He said quietly, unsure of himself. "Ginny, wake up."   
  
"Hmm?" Ginny said in a mumbled sort of way. "Sleep time Harry, not wake time. Go back to sleep till the sun is out." So Harry, being a good boy, went back to sleep, though a little uneasy. The next time he woke up, it was sunny outside and the grandfather clock had just struck 11. Surprisingly, thought, Ginny was not on top of him anymore, but he heard the shower running and knew that she was in the shower. Wow, he thought, last night was really nice, but I can't be falling for Ginny. I mean, I've known her forever and she's Ron's sister, even if he's getting married, but that could be why she is staying with me not Ron- wait- what am I saying, Mollie wouldn't have known about that would she? Oh well, it's not like Ginny feels the same way; I mean it's only a crush. Nothing serious. It couldn't possibly be serious. Ugh, I have to get Ginny out of my head. I mean, even though there's no more Voldemort to hurt her anything, it's still not right, right?  
  
Little did he know what Ginny was thinking...  
  
A/N: Okay, it's still a cliffhanger but it's not nearly as bad, right? Okay, I'll try to work on this some more. I think that I will put one part for the rehearsal dinner/wedding/reception, one part for the next two days, and an epilogue (about 3 parts). So tell me what you think! R/R, as always! And write, too. SARAH  



	8. Commenced and Lovin' Prepared

Author's Note: Hey all! I'm sorry that this took so long but I've been really busy (and I will probably keep being busy) but I'll do my best to finish this soon. I would still like some reviews (Please! S'il vous plait! Bitte!). I know that there are mistakes, but I'm doing my best to write this well and quickly (not a good combo!). luv ya lotz :) sarah sangelness@aol.com  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that J. K. Rowling owns.  
  
Lovin'  
  
Wow! Thought Ginny I didn't realize that Harry would be so strong and nice- feeling. I mean, I had a crush on him when I was little (okay it never actually went away, I just sort of got over it but...) I haven't thought about him like that in a while and now! Of all times! Ron and Herm's wedding. I mean it's not like he feels that same way (even if he did, he probably wouldn't realize because he can be soo dense sometimes.) but, I mean he is just so [inward sigh] perfect sometimes. Oh! I think that I just heard something downstairs. I'd better start getting ready. Ron and Herm will be really anxious/ nervous.  
  
Ginny walked out of the bathroom and into her room where she put on some clothes (black robes with a little design on the edges, did you know that she almost became a designer?) and walked out into the hall. Harry was in the shower so Ginny decided to make brunch.  
  
Harry walked out of the shower feeling very refreshed. He had been thinking about Ginny (which always made him feel good) and was ready to take on the world (or rather, a nervous Ron, same thing right?). He put on a decent pair of robes and went downstairs, following a delicious aroma. When he got to the kitchen he saw Ginny cooking up a storm.  
  
"Wow! Ginny what is all of this?" He asked.  
  
"Brunch." She replied. "I wasn't sure what you wanted and couldn't decide what I wanted so I just made a couple of things."  
  
"Just a couple?" Harry teased.  
  
"Okay, maybe a bit..."Harry snorted/laughed "...more than was necessary for only the two of us. But you can have leftovers." So they sat down to eat brunch. Ginny had made pancakes with strawberry sauce, French toast, fruit salad, homemade orange juice, and biscuits (A/N I love biscuits!).  
  
"Wow! This is delicious Ginny!"  
  
"Do you think that I've lived with my mother almost all of my life and not learned how to cook? Well, none of my brothers did, but that is a different story..." So they finished their brunch and then got ready to go to the Burrow for the rehearsal dinner, still managing to evade all talk of last night.  
  
~A little while later~  
  
"Ginny! Harry! You're early!" Mollie exclaimed. "The others are out back getting ready for dinner. Why don't you join them. We will start in about half an hour. So Ginny and Harry went outside where they talked with relatives and calmed Hermione and Ron down. Then Professor Dumbledor and everyone else arrived and they started to plan. (A/N I have never done this before so I have no clue what happens except for what I've read in books so if you know what you're doing just imagine that, if not try! Sorry!!!!) They went through what was going to happen and then left to their respective rooms/homes to sleep before the big day tomorrow. Just before they went to bed, Ginny and Harry went to the kitchen for a midnight (okay 10 o'clock snack) and to talk briefly. They talked and gabbed for a while then Harry went to lock things up and sent an owl to Sirius and Ginny went up to her room to read a little in her latest novel. Then they both went to sleep after a brief meeting in the bathroom to brush their teeth and kiss each other (on the cheek) goodnight.  
  
  
Cock-a-doodle-doo! A rooster alarm clock rang, waking Ginny and Harry at about 10. Ginny slowly woke up and went into Harry's room. There he was a little nervous but pretty much pulled together. From there, she went into the bath (no not a shower!) to relax and wake up and Harry went into the shower (in the same room with the opaque charm) to do the same. So they talked about the wedding and how Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other. Then Harry (because showers are quicker then baths) went into his room and got ready for the wedding (aka his suit). Soon after, Ginny got out of her bath and went into her room to get her dress on. They Apparated to the Burrow (separately, because they had to go to different places and they, by the way, hadn't seen each other in their appropriate outfits since they tried them on.), Ginny went into the room (actually rooms, there were two attaching ones with a bathroom in the middle) where the bride/ bridesmaids/ flower girl(s?) were congregating and Harry went up to where he would be meeting Ron and the other males who were in the wedding (groomsmen, ushers, ect.).  
  
In the girl's wing, Hermione was about to go crazy. She had just gotten her hair done and had almost nothing to do but worry. "Hermione." Ginny said from where she was getting her hair done, "Relax. Calm down and sit next to me. You can tell me about your family." She continued smoothly. "Or you can tell me about where you and Ron are going on your honeymoon. Or even what curses you would use if you saw someone like Crabbe here." That seemed to calm Hermione down until Ginny's hair was finished. Then Ginny had Hermione talk about her favorite books and some good Muggle movies. After Hermione got tired of talking about that, Ginny told her stories about what she thought (when she was a little girl) her wedding would be like and Hermione told her what she had thought. And, finally, Ginny told Hermione stories about Ron. That seemed to calm Hermione down. Then it was time to go. They could hear the ceremony begin to start and Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek. "Good luck, even though you don't need it. Just be calm and relaxed and assure yourself that everything will be all right."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said, near tears.  
  
"It's okay. Now don't cry, you'll spoil your makeup. Relax, take a deep breath and you'll be with me soon. Okay? Smile." With that Ginny left with the other bridesmaids.  
  
~Back track to Harry and Ron at the same time as when Ginny just finished getting her hair done (somewhere around there.)~  
  
"God Harry." Ron sat down nervously. "What if something happens? What if this falls through? What if we aren't happy?"  
  
"Ron, listen to me." Harry said with the air of command, "You will do fine and so will Hermione. This won't fall through and you two will be very happy since you are soulmates. Just be calm and relaxed and everything will be all right. Now go and show everyone that you two are going to have the best wedding possible. Got it?"  
  
"Yup." Ron answered, a little weakly. But he determinedly left the room towards the ceremonial area. A little while later, Harry went to the same area to meet Ginny.  
  
~skip to Ginny and Harry~ Ginny and Harry were about to walk down the aisle, but they didn't have a chance to talk because they had to walk down the aisle but they looked at each other with approving eyes and had a mini eye conversation to give each other confidence. As they walked down the aisle, they could hear the normal chitchat of how they looked good together (and almost like James and Lily did from a distance) but then it was Hermione's turn. She was stunningly beautiful and looked every inch the bride. She reached the alter and the ceremony continued. (I'll let you imagine this part.) You may now kiss the bride happened with a lot of cheers and they continued on to the reception, still in their clothes from the ceremony (no they will not change, not even Hermione, because her dress didn't have a super long train.). Harry gave them a toast and so did Arthur and Mr. Granger. Then it was Ginny's turn. She gave a touching toast on how perfect they will be together, how happy they would be, and how they were soulmates in a match made in heaven. Then the party began. At first, however, they were stopped by many people, including Sirius, who told them that cute they looked together and that they looked like Lily and James from a distance. Then the party began. Everyone had lots of fun and the party ended with a lot of slow dances, most of which Harry and Ginny danced together, staring into each other's eyes. Then, when Ron and Hermione left, they commented on how cute Ginny and Harry looked together. Sirius also commented on it, when he left, he also teased them about staying in the same house (which was ignored by the two he was addressing) and told them both to visit him soon (he was proven innocent by, first Peter, and then himself, under Virustum (however you spell that, it wasn't in my stupid dictionary)) Ginny and Harry kept dancing after each interruption until it was time to say goodbye to the guests. Then, after almost everyone had left, they Apparated to Harry's house, where they changed into their pajamas and went back downstairs and into the ballroom. Harry put on some music (both Muggle and non-Muggle) and they continued to dance (VERY close, if I might add). They danced well into the morning, just talking and dancing. They talked about everything from their jobs to Cinderella and other fairy tales to Ron and Hermione to Arthur and Mollie to Lily and James to the Marauders. Then, just before dawn, Harry murmured something intelligible (I think that that is the word that I was looking for) and kissed Ginny (full, on the mouth). "Wow," Ginny whispered reverently, "I think that I was waiting for that."  
"Waiting?" Harry asked.  
"It has been in the back of my brain ever since Ron and Hermione kissed. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way."  
"Really?" Harry asked, "I wasn't sure if you felt like that and then I just made up my mind to kiss you."  
"Well I really like your mind then." Ginny said.  
"Mmmm..." Harry said distractedly, "Then you would mind this then?" He asked and kissed her again, longer and with more passion.  
"Not one bit." Ginny said and they continued to dance closer, not noticing the silver/gold air around them.  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review! Review! Review! I want to have one maybe two more parts. Then I think that I will work on a L/J story, if I have time before I go away to camp. Or I might work on the L/J story while I'm away but (due to sports) I won't be on as much and it will take much longer, no matter what. So we'll see. Anyway, I hope that this was a satisfactory way to get Harry and Ginny together (finally!) and express your feelings in the form of a review! Luv ya lotz  
:) Sarah Sangelness@aol.com  



	9. Family Time

Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry that I didn't put this up yet. I was really busy with last minute school stuff and then a trip to Baltimore and my sister came home and all of that junk. Well, I'll try to make it up by writing a lot. Lol. Oh well, I know that there are mistakes yada yada yada. R/R Sarah Sangelness@aol.com  
  
Rejoicing  
"Harry? Ginny?" Mollie Weasly called out loudly into a fireplace (loud enough for the whole house to hear and wake up). "Everyone's going to be leaving this morning and it would be nice if you two could say goodbye, or at least you, Ginny. Well, I have to go and make breakfast and I'm inviting you two to eat with the family. We will be expecting you in about an hour, assuming that you will be eating with us. Love you both." With that she 'signed off," leaving Ginny and Harry to ponder over what she said.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked the redhead who was sitting next to him. The two of them were sitting on the roof where they had been watching the sunset.  
"Mmmm?"  
"I think that we should probably get ready to say goodbye to your family and then I know of the perfect place to spend the rest of the day."  
"Sounds good." Ginny replied and the two of them went downstairs to get ready for the day. After they had both showered and dressed they went downstairs to talk a little before they had to go say goodbye to the departing Weasleys. They were about to leave when they both felt a slight shock, which they both ignored.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! I'm so glad that you made. I wasn't sure if I woke you up." Mollie exclaimed as soon as they arrived.  
"Don't worry about it." Harry and Ginny said at the exact same time, they smiled at each other.  
"Okay..." Mollie said doubtingly but continued, " Breakfast is ready and then everyone is leaving because of something or another. When are you leaving, Ginny?" She asked suddenly.  
"Um, I told Dumbledor yesterday that I would be back sometime tomarrow, most likely earlier so I figured that I would say goodbye to everyone now." Then they all went into the dining room for breakfast. After they started to talk for a while, Ginny was a little restless and she felt something in her mind~ almost like another person. Harry? she thought. Across the table, Harry heard a faint voice whispering in the back of his head, it sounded like Ginny but, as she had just started talking to Percy, he ignored it and breakfast went on like usual. After breakfast, everyone got their belongings together and the families started to leave. After everyone else left, Ginny and Harry said goodbye to Mollie and Arthur and they left.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked when they got home to Harry's house. "Did you feel something at breakfast?"  
"Yeah." He replied. "It was sort of strange. I thought that I heard you whispering my name."  
"That's odd." Ginny said. "I thought that I felt your presence."  
"Hmm..." Harry said. "Well I was going to surprise you with something but that can wait and we can start checking this out and then we can take a long break and do this again and then I have plans for dinner."  
"What plans?" Ginny asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Harry said. "Now lets get cracking." So they went into the library and Ginny preformed a spell that would attract the type of books that they were looking for.  
  
"Ready for the surprise?" Harry asked Ginny.  
"Yup." She replied.  
"Okay." He said. "Look here." He had Ginny look outside at the pool, which was now clean and twisted around a garden. On the pool was a raft that fit two. "So we can sleep and be in the sun." Harry said.  
"Harry that's wonderful." Ginny said. "I'll just go and get a bathing suit on."  
"Okay," he said, "I'll meet you here when you are done." They both went to change and then met back at the pool where the raft was charmed to stay permanently floating.  
  
A/N: I know that it is short but I can't write anymore and I really want to post this. I promise that I will finish this soon (definitely before the 3rd) because I'm leaving to go on a teen tour and won't be home for the rest of the summer. I'm sorry that it is so short but there isn't much more to write and I'm not going to get farther into this now. Oh well. I tried to take into consideration that for the last part I skipped around a lot and tried to write more details. r/r. Enjoy. Tell me what you think. :) Sarah Sangelness@aol.com.  



	10. The end (happily ever after)

Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm leaving for a teen tour tomorrow so enjoy the end- I wrote it very quickly because I wanted to finish this before I leave. Sorry if it's really bad- deal with it. Please review anyway because I might do a sequel or change the ending (w/ details) when I get back. Enjoy. Sarah Sangelness@aol.com.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry and Ginny had a nice time swimming and sleeping. They also found out that they were soulmates~ a nice surprise. They knew that they were destined to have a life together. Ginny went back to Hogwarts. It was decided that Harry would be teaching DADA next year so that they would be closer. Harry and Ginny officially became a couple but didn't get married that summer- they decided that that would be too quick so them and Ginny's family. They did, however, get an apartment together and spend a lot of time together during the summer.  
  
  
  
A/N It's short-I know but review and tell me what you think I should do. I also have a new idea for a story (a H/G). If someone wants to do it they can because I don't think that I will be able but, since I will be away and won't get to read a lot of stories, just send me an email telling me that you used it so I can read it/ not write about it. What I thought is: Harry is just out of Hogwarts (sort of) and Ginny is in the middle of her 7th year. Fred and Angelina are getting married and during dance lessons, Harry and Ginny are paired together and look (and do) very well together. I was thinking that Ginny would be a singer/ actress and Harry would be an Auror or something like that. Ron and Hermione would get together during the story- partly because they would also be dance partners. Oh well. Sarah Sangelness@aol.com :).  



End file.
